


骨髓里的低吟（Whispers in Our Bones）

by EntropyF



Series: 芬瑞斯双子（They were Fenris） [1]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, We all know about that strucker family, dark theme warning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropyF/pseuds/EntropyF
Summary: 这是他们在黑暗中许下的庄严誓言。





	骨髓里的低吟（Whispers in Our Bones）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispers in Our Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810621) by [Cjanewright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright). 



这是他们唯一的逃生手段。这也是唯一的办法，以生存和保护所有其他变种人。姐弟俩释放出的破坏力之大无人能想象。道路上铺满了死去的哨兵军官的尸体和被他们洗脑成为奴隶的变种人。他们的父母原谅了他们。地下组织原谅了他们。现在，只剩下他们洗去血迹，宽恕自己了。

地下组织找到了一个新的总部来庇护变种人难民：郊区一幢破旧的、几乎没有人居住的废弃公寓楼。这让他们有了自己的卧室，但由于害怕和内疚，姐弟俩晚上不得不溜进彼此的卧室。这是一种无声的仪式，一个人躺在另一个人的旁边，他们手牵着手度过夜晚。当斯特拉克姐弟彼此靠近时，他们是最安全的。他们的父母对他们日益明显的依赖视而不见，认为这是战争的后果。

他们早已听说了这个故事，看到了他们祖先的老照片，冯·斯特拉克，芬瑞斯双子。这是一个合适的头衔，对于这对可怕的，破坏性的，邪恶的兄妹。

“我们是芬瑞斯双子吗?”

劳伦被这个问题吓了一跳，半夜里，安迪出乎意料地陷入沉思。她轻轻捏了一下他的手，感到他的手指往后一缩。

她用一个问题回答了他的问题。“你认为我们是吗?”

“曾祖母和曾祖父就是这样的人。他们能做我们能做的。”

“我们不是恐怖分子。”

“我们杀死了那些特工和变种人。”

她的回答很温柔: “我们没有选择。不是他们，就是我们。”

在那之后的寂静是淹覆性的，完全不同于他们通常那种舒适的寂静。他们一动不动，小心翼翼地呆在自己的小空间里，只有手拉着手，直到劳伦终于翻过身来。

她用空着的那只手轻轻地拂去他脸上的头发，然后再次开口，试图向他保证:“我们不像他们。我们绝对不是纳粹分子。我们是别的什么，是我们自己。为我们想一个很酷的超级英雄的名字，你很擅长这类事情，对吧?”  
“我想不出一个超级英雄的名字来形容能够消灭方圆200码内任何生物的变种人。”

“安迪，”她叹了口气，又躺了下来。她再也无法使他相信他们是无辜的，因为她也不相信。他不再是她能轻易驾驭的小弟弟了。

姐弟俩渐渐睡着了，虽然后来发现睡眠断断续续。那天发生的事情在他们脑海中连续回放。他们的手紧紧地握在一起，仿佛要把骨头压得粉碎，从他们身上发出无情、眩目的光芒，这是她对分子的操纵力和他的破坏力的结合。哨兵特勤处的特工把枪对准他们，但特工们接到的命令是把他们活捉起来做实验。被注射药物的变种人发动攻击，但为时已晚。一秒钟之内，一切结束了。在这场释放炫目光芒的爆炸中，包含了上千个复仇天使的愤怒。

正是这场灾难摧毁了她灵魂的一部分，她再也回不来了。这一幕就像导弹发射后的打击。离中心最近的尸体是无法辨认的器官碎片和骨头块。房子没能保存下来，墙壁和支撑梁都不复存在。当姐弟俩走出来的时候，他们看到的尸体越来越像人类。那些离中心最远的人死于明显的身体创伤，一些人失去了肢体。也许唯一比这景象更糟糕的是这一切散发出血腥和死亡的恶臭，让她无法呼吸。  
“劳伦…劳伦，”安迪摇晃她的臂肘，把她猛地拽进现实之中。“你差点炸了开来，你差点把这里的人都杀了。”

她看见最后一丝光茫从指尖消失了。她的另一只手紧紧地抓着他的手，但他并不想打破他们之间的纽带。

“我几乎…”她缓慢吐出字句。

“没关系。”

她看着他，温柔的蓝眼睛里闪烁着泪珠。“不,不是。你是对的。你看到我们做了什么。我们能做什么。也许……也许我们就是芬瑞斯双子。”

他俯下身来，在她的额头上亲了一下，唤起记忆中他们小时候她是怎么做的。这是一种非同寻常的甜蜜。他平静地承认: “是我，是我打破了一切。这感觉很好，尤其是我们一起做的事情。感觉真的很好，只是…我一直在想’他们活该这样。’这就是他们因为我们是变种人而追捕我们的下场。但当我看到那些人都死了，我知道你永远不会原谅自己。我很抱歉。其实你在保护人们，仅仅你的保护罩做不到这些。”

这个想法立刻被否定了，“你也不可能靠自己做到这些。不，是我们两个。”她把头靠在他的肩膀上，仍然想着他说的话。他的拇指心不在焉地抚摸着她的指关节。

他阴沉地对着她的太阳穴低声说:“他们应该害怕我们，他们都应该。我们可以结束战争，把他们统统毁灭，就像他们什么都不是一样。”

她打了个寒颤，突起的鸡皮疙瘩使她的皮肤发凉。“安迪，你不知道你在说什么。这是谋杀！我们不是杀人犯！”

“除非迫不得已，嗯?”他低声激烈的反驳使她退缩了。他举起他们仍然握在一起的手，递给她。“如果你不想再杀人了，也许你可以从放开我的手开始。”

她注视着他们的手，喉咙里发出一声哭腔。他的表情是那么的果决和坚定，她又产生了一种新的恐惧:如果她现在放开他，她就会把他永远丢在黑暗中。但即使在她内心最黑暗的地方，她也不能向自己承认，她喜欢他们在一起时的安全感和力量。

她把他们的手拉到胸前，就像一个女孩紧紧抓住心爱的泰迪熊。他那刺痛人的忧郁顺着他们手的轨迹而来。她上气不接下气，浑身发抖，摇了摇头，“我们需要彼此。”（We need each other）

他们在黑暗中共同许下了一个对彼此至关重要的誓言。一个承诺，当出现选择的时候，他们每次都会选择对方，违反的后果是不可原谅的。周围空气中附着着丑恶污渍，他们依然纯真。劳伦认为她可以引导他们远离地狱般的内心，远离道德的沦丧。

她低估了对死亡恐惧的免疫力，就像一种疫苗可以制造并增强免疫力一样。两人都没有意识到他们被只属二人的世界裹得太紧，也没有意识到他们发誓要盲目忠诚时，两个人的脸只相距几英寸。

他们就是芬瑞斯双子。

**Author's Note:**

> 原剧集中芬瑞斯双子是他们的曾祖父和太姑奶奶，同人中直接是曾祖父和曾祖母，译者也很困惑。猜测一:作者一时疏忽，或者一时兴起，做了微小改动；猜测二:他们本就是双子姐弟的后代，作者有意而为之。


End file.
